


Episode Six: "She Can't Keep Acting Like He Likes Her Back."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, no topless picture thing because a) yikes and b) holly barely talks to the guy why would she do that, owen has like...an indeterminate amount of siblings at this point, skam season one episode six, the changes they are a-comin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Elias Rivera/Holly Olsen, Graciela Flores/Julian Williams, Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Kudos: 8





	1. Third Option

SUNDAY, MAY 3, 6:10 P.M.

INT. COFFEE SHOP

GRACIELA is sitting at a table with a coffee in front of her, her face a stark contrast to the happy customers. The sun is golden outside, not quite setting yet, but not bright daylight either. A second passes. ISAAC walks in, sitting across from her at the table, carrying a drink. 

ISAAC:

Hi!

GRACIELA:

What’d you get?

ISAAC:

Hot chocolate.

GRACIELA:

_ Seriously?  _ It’s, like, seventy degrees outside.

ISAAC:

Your point…

GRACIELA rolls her eyes, smiling slightly.

ISAAC:

What’s up? How’s your weekend been?

GRACIELA:

Okay. I just hung out. What’d you do yesterday?

ISAAC:

Not much. I made bread yesterday, actually. It turned out pretty good.

GRACIELA:

You made bread?

ISAAC:

Mhmm! I’ll text you the recipe when I get home.

GRACIELA:

Nice. And, uh, on Friday? What’d you do then?

ISAAC:

It was my mom’s birthday, so…

GRACIELA:

That bad?

ISAAC:

Nah, the usual. Kailey didn’t want to come downstairs, my mom threw a fit, my dad got pissed and left for the night, and I watched that new Netflix movie. 

GRACIELA:

_ The Half of It? _

ISAAC:

Yeah. it was actually pretty okay.

GRACIELA:

I’ve been meaning to watch it.

A short silence.

GRACIELA:

So…you weren’t with Owen?

ISAAC:

No? Why would I be with Owen?

GRACIELA:

No reason. Just asking.

ISAAC:

What’s with all the questions?

GRACIELA:

Nothing!

ISAAC:

Graciela, I’ve known you for my whole life and you’re a shitty liar. What happened?

GRACIELA:

Fine. I think that Owen might have been with Maddie this weekend.

ISAAC:

Oh.

GRACIELA:

_ Oh? _

ISAAC:

Why do you think  _ that? _

GRACIELA:

I was on the phone with him, and I heard her in the background, but he said it was his sister. But that’s bullshit, because I’ve known both Maddie and Jackie for years. I know what they sound like.

ISAAC:

Did you, like,  _ ask  _ him about it?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, but he completely avoided the question.

ISAAC:

Okay, I need to ask you something, and you can’t get mad.

GRACIELA:

I won’t get mad.

ISAAC:

Why are you with him?

GRACIELA is stung.

GRACIELA:

What?

ISAAC:

Look, Owen’s my best friend, I love the guy, but you don’t trust him. Why would you want to be with someone you don’t trust?

GRACIELA:

So you’re saying that I should just start trusting him, then?

ISAAC sighs.

ISAAC:

Graciela.

GRACIELA:

I don’t want to break up with him!

ISAAC:

I know! I know. But there’s always a third option.

GRACIELA:

Like what?

ISAAC:

You could just…ask Maddie?

GRACIELA stares at him for a moment before groaning and letting her head fall into one of her hands.

GRACIELA:

You’re the worst.

ISAAC laughs.

ISAAC:

Why, because I’m right?

GRACIELA:

Exactly why.

ISAAC smiles, patting her arm, and she smacks him away, smiling.


	2. Smile!

MONDAY, MAY 4, 2:18 P.M.

EXT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL FIELD

GRACIELA, RUBY, and HOLLY are sitting on the grass together, the sun shining down on them. OWEN, ISAAC, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE are sitting on the bleachers a little ways away from them, OWEN looking at GRACIELA. She’s very pointedly looking away, frowning.

HOLLY:

…it was just a question about our English essay, but still! It was something, wasn’t it?

RUBY:

I ask boys about essays all the time and I’m not exactly in love with them.

HOLLY:

_ Ruby. _

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:

Okay! Okay. That’s really cool, Holly. 

HOLLY:

And he’s really good at English, so the fact that he was even  _ asking… _

GRACIELA:

He missed a week of school.

HOLLY:

Well, he has other friends in that class. But he texted  _ me! _

GRACIELA’S phone buzzes, and she picks it up to check it. There’s a message from OWEN: “why do u look so sad?? smile!”

RUBY:

Thank god it was a half day. I don’t think I’d be able to spend another minute in class today. Especially history.

GRACIELA texts back: “smile yourself”. HOLLY is laughing.

HOLLY:

God, and the maps! We never learned maps! What the fuck was up with that?

RUBY:

Has she been like that all year?

HOLLY:

To be honest? Yeah.

OWEN texts back “i am smiling!”. GRACIELA looks up, and he’s smiling widely at her. GRACIELA smiles at him fakely, and his eyebrows raise in concern.

HOLLY:

Wait, you’re a virgin?

RUBY:

Um…yeah?

HOLLY:

Wow, I didn’t think…

RUBY:

Why?

HOLLY:

I don’t know. You just seem so  _ experienced. _

RUBY:

What the hell does that mean?

OWEN texts “are u okay?”. GRACIELA rolls her eyes.

HOLLY:

You just know a lot, so I thought…

RUBY:

Just because I know things doesn’t mean I’ve done them.

HOLLY:

Okay! Okay. I’m sorry.

RUBY:

Whatever.

GRACIELA types out “FUCK YOU” but she deletes it before he can see. She hears some noise, and looks up. JULIET and KARIMA are walking towards them, talking.

JULIET:

Hey!

She waves excitedly.

KARIMA:

Happy Star Wars Day!

RUBY smiles. HOLLY looks a bit stiff.

RUBY:

I love you, oh my god… 

HOLLY all of a sudden looks up, and the rest of the girls follow her gaze, seeing ELIAS and JULIAN walking across the field. ELIAS sees them and points them out. JULIAN nods and and they start walking towards the girls. HOLLY grins, but GRACIELA takes her bag and opens it, rummaging through it.

HOLLY:

Look!

KARIMA:

Wow. He’s walking towards us.

ELIAS and JULIAN reach them, and HOLLY opens her mouth to say something, but ELIAS talks before she can.

ELIAS:

You have my library card, right?

GRACIELA:

Yeah. You left it on the table.

She hands him a card and he takes it, shoving it into his pocket.

ELIAS:

Thanks.

They turn to leave, but HOLLY talks before they can.

HOLLY:

Did you find the quote you were looking for?

ELIAS:

Um, yeah. You were really helpful. Thanks.

He walks off, and HOLLY’S smile fades slightly. JULIAN and GRACIELA exchange a look.

JULIAN:

He’s still not feeling great.

HOLLY:

Okay.

JULIAN:

Listen, I’m having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?

GRACIELA:

Um…

JULIET:

Yeah!

KARIMA:

Sounds fun.

JULIAN:

Great. See you there. Bye!

His gaze lingers on GRACIELA, who smiles at him. He walks off, and she looks towards OWEN, who’s still staring at her, and she raises her eyebrows, smiling slightly.


	3. Liar

WEDNESDAY, MAY 6, 3:47 P.M.

EXT. BOSTON STREET

GRACIELA is sitting alone on a bench, waiting. She checks the time on her phone, sighing. After a moment, OWEN comes up to her, sitting next to her.

OWEN:

Hey.

GRACIELA:

You smell like weed.

OWEN:

I didn’t…sorry.

He turns to look at her, but she won’t look at him.

OWEN:

What’s wrong?

GRACIELA:

Nothing’s wrong.

OWEN:

Tell me why I don’t believe that.

GRACIELA shakes her head. After a moment, she looks up at him.

GRACIELA:

I think there’s something going on between you and Maddie. Or Ivy. I don’t know.

OWEN:

You don’t know?

GRACIELA:

Is it true or not?

OWEN:

Why do you think that?

GRACIELA:

I heard Maddie on the phone with you, right before you bailed on me. And when we went to your mom’s place, I saw Ivy texting you.

OWEN:

You were looking at my  _ phone? _

GRACIELA:

I wasn’t trying to, the message just came!

OWEN:

I told you what happened. My brothers had a swim meet and~~

GRACIELA:

Then why’d you say that it was your mom who wanted you to do something?

OWEN freezes.

OWEN:

That’s not~~

GRACIELA:

I’m sorry. But you still lied.

OWEN:

It just came out, I don’t~~

GRACIELA:

And it’s not like I don’t know what Jackie sounds like. I’ve known her since elementary school, and she and Maddie don’t sound similar at  _ all. _

OWEN:

Graciela.

OWEN:

You’re a really shitty liar, Owen! Can’t you just tell me the truth?

OWEN:

Can’t you just trust me?

GRACIELA:

How am I supposed to do that when you’re just lying to my face like this?

OWEN:

I’m not lying!

GRACIELA:

Just admit it.

OWEN:

There’s nothing to  _ admit.  _ I don’t even know what you want me to say.

GRACIELA looks away.

OWEN:

Do you?

GRACIELA:

I don’t~~this is getting too complicated.

OWEN:

Do you want to take a break?

GRACIELA:

Do you?

OWEN:

This isn’t about what I want right now.

GRACIELA:

I don’t know. I don’t think so.

OWEN:

Okay.

GRACIELA:

Okay.

They sit in silence for a moment.

GRACIELA:

I should go home.

OWEN:

I’ll text you?

She doesn’t respond.

OWEN:

I mean, if you want me to.

She turns to him, smiling a bit.

GRACIELA:

I’d like that.

OWEN:

Okay. See you tomorrow?

GRACIELA:

See you.

He leans in to kiss her cheek, and she smiles, looking down, before standing and walking down the street. OWEN watches after her, mixed emotions prominent on his face.


	4. He's Not Interested in You

THURSDAY, MAY 7: 1:16 P.M.

INT. SCHOOL BATHROOM

The girls are standing in front of the mirror. RUBY is washing her hands, KARIMA is repinning her hijab, and HOLLY is applying mascara while GRACIELA and JULIET stand near them.

JULIET:

Do we need anything for Julian’s party this weekend?

GRACIELA:

Don’t think so.

HOLLY:

What about beer?

GRACIELA:

Julian definitely has enough of that.

JULIET:

Can you ask Elias? Just to be sure.

GRACIELA:

He doesn’t drink.

RUBY looks surprised.

RUBY:

Really?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, it doesn’t…it doesn’t go well with him. Anyways, he went home. I haven’t seen him since Tuesday.

KARIMA:

I’m sure Julian has everything he needs.

HOLLY:

Probably.

HOLLY caps her mascara and puts it away in her bag.

HOLLY:

I read a really interesting article yesterday, actually. Do you guys want to know what it was about?

JULIET:

Sure.

HOLLY:

Apparently, when boys don’t respond to you, it means that they’re more interested in you. I was looking on Instagram when I found that.

RUBY:

Holly, I don’t think that’s true.

HOLLY:

How would you know? You’ve never had a boyfriend before, have you?

RUBY raises her eyebrows at GRACIELA, who stifles a laugh.

KARIMA:

Holly, maybe you should stop reading random articles on Instagram.

HOLLY:

What’s your problem?

KARIMA:

Is this about Elias?

HOLLY:

Not everything is about Elias.

KARIMA:

Listen, you text him nonstop and he’s never once responded to you unless he has to. How does that read “I’m interested in you” to you?

GRACIELA:

He doesn’t use his phone that often…

KARIMA:

Graciela. Come on. He’s your cousin, you know him better than all of us.

GRACIELA:

Maybe he’s just…

Nothing comes out of her mouth, and she looks away.

KARIMA:

He’s not interested in you, Holly. 

HOLLY:

Why do you have to be so mean all the time?

KARIMA:

I’m not being mean. I’m being real.

HOLLY:

Well, your realism is mean, okay?

KARIMA:

But it’s the truth.

HOLLY stares at her for a moment before steeling herself and storming out of the bathroom. RUBY sighs.

RUBY:

Karima, maybe…

KARIMA:

She’s our friend. But she’s also obsessed with a boy who barely even knows that she exists.

GRACIELA:

I mean, there might have been a nicer way to tell her that.

KARIMA:

She wasn’t going to get it if I was any nicer. And if we didn’t tell her, she’d keep on going. Holly doesn’t get boys.

JULIET;

What do you know about boys?

KARIMA:

I know that they’re liars. I know that their stories are inconsistent, and that they get mad when questioned, but then they feel bad about everything and shower you with compliments. I have three older brothers. I know about boys. All I’m saying is that she can’t keep acting like he likes her back. It’s unhealthy, for one, and on top of that it’s just depressing.

GRACIELA stares into the mirror, her conflicted face looking back at her. 


	5. For Real

FRIDAY, MAY 8, 9:46 P.M.

INT. JULIAN’S LIVING ROOM

“A Thousand Bad Times” by Post Malone plays over shots of a large crowd of teenagers drinking and dancing. The girl squad is dancing together, but GRACIELA isn’t there. HOLLY is looking over at ELIAS, who is drinking, JULIAN nowhere in sight. She looks slightly concerned, but says nothing.

GRACIELA is standing against the wall, drinking out of a can of beer, looking pissed off. She’s alone. After a moment, RUBY twirls over to her, looking flushed and happy.

RUBY:

Come dance with us!

GRACIELA shakes her head.

GRACIELA:

Nah, I’m good here.

RUBY:

Please?

GRACIELA:

You don’t want me to ruin your night.

RUBY:

You won’t ruin our night!

GRACIELA gives her a look, and RUBY rolls her eyes, smiling.

RUBY:

Alright, fine. You know where to find us.

GRACIELA smiles at her before RUBY goes back onto the dance floor. GRACIELA sighs and looks back down, downing the rest of her beer. She catches sight of ELIAS drinking, and in shock, sets her empty can down on the floor and walks over to him. She yanks his cup out of his hand, the drink inside sloshing around.

ELIAS:

What…what the hell?

GRACIELA:

What are you doing?

ELIAS:

Nothing.

GRACIELA:

Really? What’s this?

ELIAS:

It was one drink.

GRACIELA:

Why don’t I believe that?

ELIAS:

What’s your problem?

GRACIELA:

You can’t drink on your meds. Are you fucking stupid?

ELIAS:

It was  _ one drink. _

GRACIELA:

I’m telling my mom.

ELIAS:

[slurred] She’s not my mom. I don’t have a mom.

GRACIELA takes a step back, shocked.

ELIAS:

My mom is dead. Give me my thing back.

GRACIELA stands, frozen, and ELIAS grabs his cup out of her hand and walks off, glaring at her. He’s intercepted by HOLLY, who starts talking to him. Surprisingly, he actually looks interested in the conversation. GRACIELA swallows visibly, ready to go back to her spot at the wall, but she catches sight of MADDIE and IVY standing together. Suddenly confident, she walks over to them, grabbing MADDIE’S arm.

GRACIELA:

I need to talk to you.

MADDIE:

Well, I don’t.

GRACIELA:

I don’t care. I need to ask you something.

IVY:

What the fuck are you doing?

GRACIELA:

Were either of you with Owen last Friday?

IVY:

No. I haven't talked to him for, like, a month.

MADDIE hasn’t answered yet. GRACIELA looks over at her.

GRACIELA:

Well?

MADDIE:

I was.

GRACIELA lets go of her arm, shocked. MADDIE smirks. 

MADDIE:

What? He didn’t tell you?

GRACIELA is silent.

MADDIE:

Funny. Now you know how it feels.

GRACIELA:

Fuck you, Maddie.

MADDIE:

No. Fuck  _ you.  _

MADDIE walks off, IVY behind her, leaving GRACIELA in shock. After a second, she runs off to the room nearest to her, slamming the door shut behind her.

INT. BEDROOM

GRACIELA sits on a bed, taking her phone out of her pocket. She texts OWEN “maddie told me everything. FUCK YOU.” She puts her phone away and overcome with a sudden rush of emotion, starts sobbing.

After a moment JULIAN enters the room, phone held to his ear. He catches sight of GRACIELA and his eyes widen slightly. He says something incomprehensible to the person he’s talking to and hangs up immediately, sitting next to GRACIELA on the bed.

JULIAN:

Is everything okay?

GRACIELA:

[sobbing] Go away.

JULIAN:

You didn’t answer my question.

GRACIELA:

I don’t want to talk to you.

JULIAN looks over at GRACIELA’S phone, which is getting a call.

JULIAN:

Your boyfriend’s calling you.

GRACIELA wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

GRACIELA:

I’m not so sure that he’s my boyfriend anymore.

JULIAN:

What happened?

GRACIELA:

We’re having a fight, okay? Why do you care?

She starts crying again, and JULIAN moves closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

JULIAN:

Hey, it’s okay.

GRACIELA:

No, it’s not.

JULIAN:

Listen, if he’s making someone as nice as you cry, he’s not worth it.

GRACIELA looks up at him, and after a second, she leans in slightly. JULIAN’S eyes flicker from her lips back up to her eyes, and he leans in a bit too as GRACIELA closes the gap and kisses him. They kiss for a few moments before GRACIELA pulls away quickly.

GRACIELA:

Oh my god.

JULIAN leans back in, but she jerks away.

GRACIELA:

Oh my god. I can’t do this.

JULIAN:

What~~

He’s cut off by the door swinging open, and they both move away from each other. CIARA is standing in the doorway.

CIARA:

There you are!

She looks at JULIAN and GRACIELA, who both look uncomfortable.

CIARA:

Um, what’s going on?

JULIAN gets to his feet quickly.

JULIAN:

I was just making sure that Graciela’s alright. She had a fight with her boyfriend. Do you know Graciela?

CIARA smiles at GRACIELA.

CIARA:

We met a couple of weeks ago.

GRACIELA:

You two are…dating?

CIARA:

Mhmm! For a month now. 

JULIAN:

Ciara’s really good with boyfriend troubles, actually. Do you want to talk to her?

CIARA:

Of course! 

JULIAN:

Right. Well, I’ll leave you two alone now.

JULIAN kisses CIARA and then walks out of the room, smiling awkwardly at GRACIELA. CIARA walks towards GRACIELA, who shakes her head.

GRACIELA:

You really don’t have to do this. I’m fine.

CIARA:

Believe me, I know what it’s like. People can change a lot. You think you know them, but all of a sudden they’re a completely different person. My friends at my old school…they changed completely. I could hardly recognize them. The same goes for boyfriends, too. You know, my ex was a complete asshole. He cheated on me all the time, and I never even knew about it until after we broke up. High school relationships can be shit, you know? There’s no point getting too attached to them until you know it’s for real. Like me and Julian. It feels real. I can trust him, which is saying a lot, because teenage boys can be douchebags.

GRACIELA:

I thought it was real.

CIARA:

I know. It can feel like that. But when it is, you’ll know for sure. Until then, don’t take relationships too seriously. That’s my advice. It’s Friday night, and there’s a really cool party out there, and you’re sitting in here all sad and lonely when your friends are waiting for you. Just take a minute, and then go back out there and have fun. I’ll wait with you.

GRACIELA:

That’s really sweet, but you don’t have to.

CIARA:

I want to, I promise.

GRACIELA sniffles and takes a breath. CIARA smiles gently at her.

CIARA:

Can I hug you?

GRACIELA nods, smiling, and CIARA leans in to hug her, the camera lingering on GRACIELA’S guilty face.


	6. You're Okay

FRIDAY, MAY 8, 11:37 P.M.

INT. JULIAN’S LIVING ROOM

GRACIELA is standing against the wall again, but RUBY is with her. She’s not crying anymore, but she still looks a little upset. She and RUBY are talking as the camera focuses on them.

RUBY:

Do you need a ride?

GRACIELA:

Nah, I can walk.

RUBY:

Alright. Well, be safe.

GRACIELA smiles. 

GRACIELA:

I’ll be fine.

She hugs RUBY, who disappears back into the crowd, and starts walking to the front door. She walks past ELIAS and HOLLY, who are making out, past JULIET, who’s talking to another girl, looking drunk but happy, past KARIMA, who’s laughing at a guy doing something stupid, and past JULIAN, who watches after her. She makes her way down the hall and opens the door, stepping out and slamming it behind her.

EXT. STREET

The party music fades out as GRACIELA walks down the street, pulling her cardigan tightly around her as “You Will Find Me” by Alex and Sierra plays as she walks.

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE GRACIELA’S APARTMENT COMPLEX

GRACIELA walks down the street, the song continuing to play. She catches sight of OWEN, who’s standing on the sidewalk, looking unsure of himself, and stops for a second before walking towards him as the music fades out. He looks up at her.

OWEN:

You look pretty.

GRACIELA:

Thanks.

They stand in silence for a moment before OWEN breaks it.

OWEN:

I can’t handle us breaking up.

GRACIELA nods silently, not looking at him.

OWEN:

It’s just…Ivy’s brother, he grows.

GRACIELA:

Weed?

OWEN:

Mhmm.

GRACIELA:

You’re smoking weed now?

OWEN:

No. I wouldn’t…no.

GRACIELA:

So what, then?

OWEN says nothing, just shaking his head. After a second, GRACIELA realizes.

GRACIELA:

You’re dealing.

OWEN:

Yeah.

GRACIELA:

But I thought…

OWEN:

My mom…she hasn’t really been paying. Or helping out with anything. Just lets us stay with her sometimes. And the papers, they haven’t been signed yet or whatever, so it’s not illegal or anything right now. I don’t know. I don’t fucking know how it works. Between my dad and Jackie, we’re doing okay, but they can’t afford to give up any spare money, and your birthday’s coming up, so~~

GRACIELA:

Please tell me that you weren’t dealing for me.

OWEN:

I found this really pretty locket on Etsy. It’s gold and everything. And it’s a heart, and it opens up, and you can put a picture inside. And Isaac’s birthday is soon, too, and so is my dad’s, and I really needed~~ 

GRACIELA starts crying again. OWEN looks panicked.

OWEN:

Oh,  _ fuck. _ You don’t like necklaces? Oh, I  _ knew  _ I should’ve gone with the earrings…listen, I’ll see if I can return it, alright? Do you like earrings? Graciela?

GRACIELA shakes her head, still crying.

GRACIELA:

It’s not that. It’s just…I love you.

OWEN:

I love you too.

He hugs her, and she plants her face into her shoulder. He rubs her back.

OWEN:

You’re okay.

She closes her eyes, not moving away from him as “Stupid Deep” by Jon Bellion plays.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS _


End file.
